Horrible Timing
by Kirby77DP77
Summary: Harry is sent back to Maurader's time after Voldemort dies, to teach DADA. However, someone else from the Dark managed to join him. H/G J/L R/H Temporary HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_I didn't really like what I had so far so I redid this. _

______________________________________________________________________________

I have too many names, the leader of the Light, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, and many more. However, after I had lost my godfather, Sirius, many strange things started to happen...

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ug, another sleepless night." Harry groaned. That was the second night with those nightmares. Hermione had tried to get him to tell her what they were about in her letters, but he couldn't, they'd terrify her like they did to him.

Harry walked over to Eviyara, his beautiful snow white phoenix. She showed up the second he had a moment alone in the beginning of summer and became a wonderful companion and friend. The Boy Who Lived picked her up and had her perched on his shoulder She raised her head for a moment, said hello through their mental link, and then dozed off again, closing her striking emerald eyes.

_Oh well, I might as well get up and start breakfast even though it's- _He glanced at the clock- _3 o'clock am. 'Yes, no insane person would EVER eat at 3 am'. _He thought dryly. _Never mind forget the food, I'm not Ron._

Harry was just pondering about asking Hermione for a dreamless sleep potion, when a shudder ran through his small body, followed by blistering heat blasts in his head, more specifically his scar.

"Oh Crap."

______________________________________________________________________________

_Harry! Are you alright?!_ He heard Eviyara project into his mind. _Harry, Harry, wake up!_

He opened his eyes hesitantly and saw a scrambled mediwitch hover over me. "Good," she said, "you're awake. Don't move now, you'll rip open your injuries. It took me forever to patch you up and I won't have you ruining it, dear." The emerald eyed boy nodded, much to his head's protest.

"Madam Pomfrey, what am I doing in Hogwarts?" He asked.

The Healer stopped what she was doing and walked back over to him. "How do you know my name? I've never seen you before." Harry's eye brows furrowed in confusion. He sat up and grabbed his phoenix feather wand from the bedside table.

"You have to be a terrible Death Eater not to know how I know your name." He held the wand up, threating the woman. "But, just because I feel like hell I'll ask you her security question. In my second year when the Chamber of Secrets-"

"The Chamber of Secrets hasn't been open for decades. The last time it was open Myrtle was killed." She interupted loudly. "Now put that wand down!"

The Chosen One's head started spinning in confusion and he croaked out, "W-w-what year is it?"

The mediwitch shook her head murmering 'amnesia' while she replied, "1973."

He blacked out and didn't see the raven haired teenager stare at him from the other bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

_It isn't too different but I think my changes will make this story be MUCH better. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_Chapter two of the redone series!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!_

________________________________________________________________________________

Harry James Potter always had a reputation for being the student in the hospital wing the most. He'd manage to almost get himself killed so many times he needs another hand to count. Harry had nightmares that could scare Albus Dumbledore. He faced the Dark Lord without breaking a sweat.

_But time travel is a new one. _Harry thought as he stared at the white room around him. _Merlin, 1973 and they still had the same paint color?! _

Eviyara swooped down from the rafters to his shoulder and pressed her smooth beak against his cheek. _You need to rest little one. _She thought to him, _Whether we're in 1973 or 2006 you need some sleep, badly. _

Her warm motherly tone caught him by surprise and he stroked her silk feathers for comfort. _Eviyara, I need some answers... _He thought in obvious emotional distress. The 'time difference' from 2006 to 1973 was rather large, and there's no way a time turner could do it. So who sent him back?

_Answers later Harry, sleep now. _Eviyara lept onto the bed frame and gave the go-to-sleep-now glare. She stayed with him until he fell asleep, but then she had a job to do. The phoenix flew over to Madam Pomfrey's quill and parchment and started to write:

_**Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Hello, my name is Harry J. Rettop and I would like to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position...**_

_________________________________Dream____Scene________________________________

_Harry watched as a body laid eagle spread out in a foggy meadow. The air was so quiet and still as he moved toward the crumpled figure. The young wizard soon felt an incredible urge to help the person when he suddenly started to sprint._

_The pathetic body continued to lay there sprawled out and unmoving. Harry was about a year away when he tripped over something and fell to the ground._

_The wizard caught his breath and stood up again saw that he had stumbled over a tombstone that read:_

_**Not currently avalible**_

_Harry shook his head and turned back to the body. It's chest was rising and falling, but when he took a closer look, the person had no face. _

"AHHH!" That's when the Boy Who Lived woke with a start to find a very familiar old wizard with twinkling blue eyes and a long beard watching over him. "Good morning Harry. I believe you sent me this letter last night by your phoenix about applying for the Defense teaching post."

_Sorry Harry I forgot to tell you. _Eviyara said, landing on her favorite shoulder. _Just say yes._

Harry scowled mentally at his companion and turned back to Dumbledore. "Err... Yes sir, I was hopeing to apply here."

The old headmaster's eyes twinkled and he said, "Wonderful! We have needed a new professor in that room for a very long time, however, I do need to interview you. These are Dark times after all."

Harry nodded and kept stroking Eviyara to keep himself from getting more nervous. "Well then, I guess we will have to get started then." Dumbledore said while reaching into his pocket and pulled out a pool stick sized 'wand'.

"When you touch this 'wand'," He said happily, "it will shoot out your level of experience in teaching and defense from 1 to 10, and it will have a check mark next to the numbers if you are trustworthy."

Harry eyed it warily and grabbed the wand polietly from his mentor. Green sparks shot out the end of the 'wand'. A few minutes passed before two numbers appeared next to a check mark. There was a 10 for teaching and a 10+ for defense skills.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment before he exclaimed, "Congradulations! You've been accepted into the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, Harry I must ask you, we have no head of house for Gryffindor this year since Minerva's declined again. Would you like to be considered?"

This time it was Harry's turn to be shocked. A grin lit up his face and he nodded vigorously. Dumbledore returned the smile and replied, "Now, if I can get you out of Poppy's clutches then I can let you be chosen for that via Sorting Hat. Poppy!"

Dumbledore walked camly over to Madam Pomfrey and asked permission for the new teacher to leave. She replied, "Fine, but try not to land yourself here anymore." And with that the two exited the hospital with Eviyara flying behind and a few minutes later climbed the stairs of the gargoyle.

Harry sat down in his usual chair and looked guiltily around the room, remembering the last time he was in here. He must've smashed at least a quarter of Dumbledore's little inventions...

"Lemon drop?" The headmaster offered and when he had also sat down. Harry grinned and took one from his hand, astonishing the professor. "I think you are the only other person in this school besides myself that actually tried one of these, Harry."

"But, that's beside the point. For you to become head of house, you need to be accepted by the Soeting Hat, very simple. Now Harry, if you will."

The hat slid onto his head and started to search his memories and the rest of his mind. "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter again. Yes, yes, a time traveler... Your head is very, intricate. Use it wisely." The Sorting Hat considered something for a moment before he yelled, "ACCEPTED!"

The grin never left the Chosen One's face as his mentor instructed him on his duties and gave him his schedules for hallway patrol and his classes. Then as Harry and his phoenix left Albus Dumbledore couldn't help thinking he was taking a liking to the new member of the staff.

This was going to be an interesting term...

__________________________________________________________________________________

tbc

kirby


	3. Chapter 3

_Sapphire. Ice. Rose and Teenlaunch are who I'm dedicating this to. Sapphire's review really made me type faster and Teenlaunch is just an amazing beta reader._

_Thanks to both of you!_

_And if anyone can find my Lord of The Rings quote (Which I don't own) you win extra bonus points._

______________________________________________________________________________

Sirius Black looked around in wonder. It was just too beautiful for his meager mind to comprehend. It's luscious red cream and glazed outer shell with the chocolate chip icing that could send your sugar through the roof called to him.

_**"Sirius," **_the glazed pastry murmered sweetly, _**"I love you. Please don't let the mean Jamie eat me! You should eat me, not him. Isn't that right my precious?"**_ The hungry teen nodded distantly, still staring at the doughnut with longing. He turned his gaze to James and snatched the addicting pastry out of his hands. The equally as hungry James' eyes widened at the theif. "You did _not _just do that."

Sirius moved his eye brows up challenging his opponent and shoved the doughnut into his watering mouth. "Yes, I think I _did_." The long haired student grinned and his friend merely shrugged and grabbed another pastry from the platter on the table.

On the other side of the table Remus Lupin, the studious of the group, did a face-palm and shook his head, grinning. "I swear you two will end up being put in prison for something stupid like assulting a doughnut, or something." The werewolf glanced over at the table for a moment before he realized something. "Hey James, who do you reckon is the DADA teacher this year? There's no one in the chair."

The fifth year Potter furrowed his eyebrows for a second, but then just shrugged the question off and went back to enjoying his dessert. "Who really cares?" Padfoot murmered, "No one cares about the subject anyways."

Remus narrowed his eyes and told off his friend, "We need to learn this stuff Sirius. What happens when you run into a Death Eater? Are you going to prank him?"

That shut the Black up for awhile.

Then the Sorting started and everyone quieted down. There were at least a hundred firsties and a quarter of them came to Gryffindor, much to Peter's displeasure, since he hated smaller children. James, however, was worried. He was a prefect this year and more little people, the harder his job is, but he shook that off too. After all, how could it go wrong with Lily there?

And speaking of Lily, she was sitting on the other end of the table near the teachers. Her beautiful red, glossy hair shone in the candle light and her green eyes simmered with quiet excietment for the coming year of homework. James couldn't stop staring at her and let his teenage mind wander, thinking of very hormonally crazed teenager thoughts through out the entire Sorting.

______________________________________________________________________________

Later into the evening when everyone had finished their food Professor Dumbledore stood up and silenced the hall. "Another year beginning! Now before we fill your empty heads I must speak to every one of you. First, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to everyone. Second, no magic in the halls. You all seem to 'forget' that rule." The Great Hall filled with chuckles. "And lastly, we have a new Defense Against the Arts teacher. He is currently readying himself for classes tomorrow, so he is not present, but please welcome Professor Rettop. Who has actually taken the valient task of becoming Gryffindor's Head of House. So for my last words to you all, tweak, flubber, and pleather."

James grinned at the strange words and turned back to Sirius who was struggling to get out of his seat. "In a bit of a sticky situation huh Siri? That's what you get when you mess with my doughnut." And with that comment Sirius angrily cast a Bat Bogey Hex at his friend that was so strong that it carried the Potter to the next floor of the castle and into a strange room.

The hazel eyed teenager shakily took out his wand and shouted the counter-curse, but nothing happened. "Having trouble?" A strange voice laughed behind him. The stranger waved his wand and the bats flew off toward the Great Hall.

The stranger's emerald eyes dimmed in shock and something else that James couldn't read as Harry recognized the father he never had. A fairly large pit formed at the bottom of his stomach and he rubbed his temple. _Why is my life _never _easy? _He thought.

"Where are they going?" Then it hit James and he grinned. "That was a reversal charm wasn't it?"

"Yup, poor Sirius." The wizard stepped out of the shadows. The fifth year's eyes widened and he stammered out, "U-u-uh... W-w-what?!"

Harry smiled bitterly and replied, "I have no idea how we look the same James. Maybe just a weird coincidence."

James nodded and sat down. "So what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Harry grinned at how oblivious his father was. "And before you ask I'm seventeen."

But the 'younger' of the two still didn't get it. "Oh, seventh year right?"

Harry did a face-palm and replied, "Err, no James. I'm your DADA teacher, Professor Rettop, see you in class." Harry walked past James into his office and laughed until he was so tired that he collapsed as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The nightmares didn't leave.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Harry was in the meadow again. He saw the body by the tombstone and rushed over to it. He was strangly curious about the person and felt extremly compelled to help him. Harry found the man's pulse and saw that he was breathing._

_Harry turned away from the man for a moment and ended up staring at the strange tombstone. It read:_

_**July 31st 1980 - ????**_

_His eyes grew in astonishment as he traced the letters with his pointer finger. And right as Harry turned back to the man his alarm clock went off._

Time for class.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Was that ok? Please give me feedback!_

_kirby_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_**I NEED HELP! I CAN'T FIND A REALLY GREAT STORY THAT I READ MONTHS AGO.**_

_**It's about how Harry faces Tom in the Riddle house, stabs him with Gryffindor's sword, writes his will, and kills himself.**_

_**If anybody can find the story I will give you the next chapter before anyone else gets it. Just PM or review to tell me the name of the fic and I'll tell you if that's it.**_

_**THANK YOU!!!**_

____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry twiddled his thumbs at his desk waiting for his first class. He had 5th year Gryffindors first period with no Slytherins!_ Apparently the idiot who wanted to force rivals together isn't born yet Eviyara, _Harry thought happily,_ so maybe I can survive._

His radiant fire-bird swooped down from the rafters and onto the excited teacher's shoulder. She pecked him affectionatly before a very evil glint appeared in her emerald eyes. _Harry, maybe we should have a little fun with the students... After all, they haven't seen their teacher before..._

The Chosen One grinned as she sent pictures of her plan. Harry set her down and grabbed his invisiblity cloak from his robes happily, while he took his place in the darkest corner of the DADA room.

He remained silent as the students poured in and took their seats anxiously. Once all of the class was there Eviyara projected her thoughts into their unprotected minds. _SILENCE! I want no talking in my classroom! _She mentally bellowed.

The students jumped and looked wildly around the classroom. They all sat in the dim silence before they heard quiet chuckling from the corner of the room. It gradually got louder before a narrow figure appeared in the corner.

"Sorry Eviyara, I think I blew our cover." The man said loudly, still doubled over laughing. The students had shocked looks on their slightly terrified faces. One particular student out of the crowd grinned though.

Harry turned his attention to his class while Eviyara perched herself on his left arm. "Sorry, couldn't resist. But in my defense, the bird was the plotter." He grinned again. "So if you haven't guessed, my name is Professor Rettop, but if I catch any of you calling me that when another teacher isn't around I'll uhh...do something. Any questions?"

The room was suddenly very active. Almost the whole class raised their hands and Harry called on a very familiar red-headed prefect. "Name and question please." He said.

"Lily Evans. What should we call you if we can't call you sir?" The girl fidgeted in her seat at the teacher's apparent happyness.

Her son smiled and replied, "Err, just call me Harry."

Some other hands went down in the bright room and Harry called on a painfully familiar wizard. "Sirius Black." He said grinning, "Where the heck did you get a phoenix and how old are you?"

Harry tried to keep his face from faltering from his perfectly executed mask, but it fell for a moment. The grief and sadness came through, but he covered it up instantly. He turned to Eviyara. _Will you please? I'm not sure if I could... Sirius...._

_Of course, Harry. _Eviyara flew over to Sirius and landed on his shoulder and opened her mind to the class again. _These, _she instructed, _are memories. I'll only show you one today, but we might show you more later. _

They entered the memory and saw a very distraught Harry trying to pick several locks on a bedroom door with a bent paper clip. He pounded his hand against the door in anger and sat back down on a lumpy bed in a small bedroom.

The Boy Who Lived picked up his wand and as soon as his flesh touched the wood a bright flash appeared in the room. The light eventually dissapated, leaving in its place, a baby phoenix with white plumage.

Eviyara stopped the memory there and pulled the kids out of her mind. _Satisfied?_ She asked Sirius, who nodded and turned to Harry for his other question.

"Well, "Harry started after he composed himself, "there's many different views on age. Age in experience, years, ect. But if you mean my age in years that would be seventeen since I just had a birthday this July." The rest of the class gasped and all their hands shot down.

The Boy Who Lived paid no attention to the staring and murmering and continued talking. "Ok, now this year I'll be mainly be focusing on dueling and any other stuff I think you'll need in a few years, and all that crap in your OWLS." He smiled as the class seemed to calm down a bit. "Now for homework I want you all to write a half roll on examples of Dark spells."

As the bemused students were leaving Harry shouted out one more thing. "Sirius, James, and Remus can I see you now?" The Marauders flinched and walked over to the young teacher.

Remus shot the other two a glare and Harry laughed. "Relax Remus, they haven't done anything wrong yet. I just wanted to talk." The boys perked up and were about to sit at the front desks. "No," Harry said, "come on. Let's go to my office, follow me."

The emerald eyed Potter took the boys to the Golden Snitch painting behind his desk. He tapped it and whispered something so the Marauders couldn't hear. Eviyara flew back to Harry like a faithful dog and they walked through the painting like the Kings Cross platform gateway.

But when the others piled in they could only gasp at what was inside.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The Maruaders were frozen in place in shock. The entire office and quarters was designed around white, gold, and green, but that wasn't the shocking part. Remus walked over to the middle of the office and saw a giant hourglass hanging from the ceiling. It wasn't a time turner and it didn't have the usual tan sand in the glass. Instead there was emerald green grains of crystal trickling slowly down toward the floor.

"Before you ask," Harry stated, "let me tell you now. You _really _don't want to know." The kids nodded and followed him to the farthest wall. "Now, what I'm about to show you guys is top secret. Not even Dumbledore knows about it yet. I'd like it to stay that way." James's eyes grew to the size of soccer balls and nodded frantically.

Harry smiled at them and walked through the wall like it was jello. Sirius ran after him and James and Remus followed with a little more dignity. Inside the new room was four bean bag chairs and a hardwood floor.

The professor motioned for them to sit and plopped down in the green one. Harry pushed all the second thoughts he had against this and just said, "Now," a slightly worried expression appeared on his face, "first of all, I wanted to ask you three if you wanted to uhh... _assist _me with classes. I'll need some dueling partners."

Remus hesitated for a moment before looking at the others who nodded. "Sure, profess-" He stopped himself, "Harry. But what will we have to do?"

"Just duel with me and be a little earlier, like 15 minutes, to help me get ready." Sirius looked a little crestfallen at the fact of a shortened breakfast, but cast the thought aside. Harry didn't notice his godfathers grimace and continued. "And next, I need to know. How did you cast that Bat Bogey Hex so well Sirius?"

The young Black brightened up again and carried on the conversation until about halfway into second period. Harry looked at his watch and groaned. "Crap, Minerva is gonna kill me! Here's some passes. Just tell her I needed you to help me with something."

The Marauders slowly snatched the passes out of the professor's hand and sluggishly trudged to Transfiguration.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_TBC _

_Yey! Another chapter done! Please send feedback, ASAP!_

_kirby_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_And by the way, thank you for all who reviewed and for everyone who corrected me. _

_Harry was born in 1980 not 1989. Oops. __Just to be clear this takes place in year 6 of Harry Potter._

_Thank you for everybody who reviewed and no one has found the story yet so if you guys keep looking I'll make the next chapter as good as I can. Thank you._

_

* * *

_

Harry sighed and flopped down in his chair next to the giant hourglass. Classes had been so tiring, but now the Boy Who Lived had to do the dreaded lesson plans. They were completely pointless since Harry just kind of wings it every day, but every teacher has to write them to prove the class actually does something productive. It was pure torture for Harry though, he never really planned ahead, ever.

"Just kill me now Evi," he groaned, "I'd rather face Voldemort five more times than do this. Who bloody cares what I'm doing in four months?!" Eviyara trilled and pecked him affectionatly. Harry gave a small smile in return and stroked her feathers. "What I wouldn't give for Hermione right now. She'd love to write lesson plans for me..." He trailed off, instantly homesick.

His bird must have sensed his loneliness and asked, _So what does the hourglass do anyway? _

Harry grimaced and ran his fingers through his hair. "Dunno, maybe when it runs out I go home." He sighed and looked out his window, the moon was half full. "Remus," Harry realized, "he'll be transforming in a couple weeks! Maybe I could..."

He looked to his phoenix, who seemed to get what he was saying. _Hmm, _she said, _are you sure Harry? It's probably extremly hard to do... _She saw Harry nodded furiously with a big smile on his face and trilled again. _Fine, let's get started. Room of Requirement? _

The Chosen One held out his arm for the phoenix and threw his Invisability Cloak over the two. He rushed out of the room and stopped. "Wait, I'm a teacher. I don't _need _to sneak around..." Harry laughed and took the cloak off. "Come on, let's go."

The pair walked silently to the deserted corridor on the seventh floor and walked past it three times. _I need a place to become an animagus.... I need a place to become an animagus... I need a place to become an animagus... _The door appeared and Harry opened it to find a room with a single cauldron and a book, _How to Become an Animagus Illegally._

That'll work.

* * *

Mr. Moony would like to call this meeting to order. 

_Mr. Prongs agrees and would like to ask Mr. Padfoot to stop staring at the girls._

_**Mr. Padfoot takes offense.**_

Mr. Moony thinks you are all idiots.

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to slap Mr. Moony and would ask to start the meeting on the topic of Harry.**_

Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Padfoot.

_Mr. Prongs will start the discussion by saying he thinks the newbie teacher is brilliant._

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to agree with Mr. Prongs.**_

Mr. Moony would like to keep an eye on this guy.

Mr. Wormtail would like to input that he has no idea of what Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs are speaking of.

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to ignore Mr. Wormtail and request making a list.**_

_Mr. Prongs would like to say that that must be the only good idea Mr. Padfoot has had yet._

Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Padfoot's request and proposes the list making tonight in the Common Room.

Mr. Wormtail would like to be filled in.

_Mr. Prongs would like to hide this paper to avoid a certain transfiguration teacher's eyes._

_**Mr. Padfoot agre-**_

Professor McGonagall snatched the paper out of their hands. "I will have no notes in my class!" She yelled shirly and then turned to the class, "And why aren't you all writing this down?"

Sirius smirked cockily and said, "Professor, you said no notes in your class." His classmates snickered and Remus did a face-palm.

Their teacher turned a bright tomato red and rounded on Sirius. "You! How dare you talk like that in my classroom. How dare you pass notes! How dare you! I'd have you be serving a month long detention if I wasn't busy..."

Her face turned an even darker red as she heard a quiet knock at the door. A student in the back opened the door to face a very bright and happy Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with a phoenix on his arm. "Hello Minerva," he greeted, "I'm sorry for inturrupting your class, but I can take young Mr. Black for detention this month."

Sirius felt his heart drop. He was so close to getting out of his detention! Sirius glared at his desk as Minerva nodded to the Defense teacher who in turn walked out of the room laughing at the chance of seeing his dead godfather again, alone.

Harry went back to his office and laid down on his couch, thinking about tomorrows classes. He didn't mean to fall asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

_Harry stepped out into a different clearing and saw a peice of paper in the center. He ran to get it, and as soon as he touched it neat slanted handwriting appeared._

_**Potter,**_

_**It seems you've gotten away from me. I'll just have to fix that, won't I?**_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

_**P.S. Hogwarts was never safe.**_

_His eyes widened and the scene changed to the clearing with the tombstone and the man. The man was covered in torn and bloody school robes. He had jet black hair and crooked glasses on his tired face, the man was him._

_Harry jumped back in shock and ran into the tombstone which now read:_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**July 31st 1980 - October 31st 1975**_

_**Well this is odd.**_

_Harry started hyperventalating and tried to calm himself down. He knew this was coming since he had heard the prophecy, but he always thought... That he'd win. Harry felt his heart beat vailently in his chest and never felt so.... Alive. He had never thought about death. Sure he had faced it about every year, but never stopped to think about it. Then it hit him. _

_He was going to die and there is nothing he can do about it, except take as many Death Eaters down with him as he can. Now the only question is how is the great Harry Potter going to die?_

_Maybe by lesson plans, they could kill a guy._

_

* * *

_

_Was it ok? Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!_

_kirby_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_Please review!!! _

_By the way, this story has 50 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remus sat down with his friends in the now empty Common Room. "Now let's start that list before Sirius goes to his detention." He said as Sirius mumbled something like 'git' and Remus continued, "I found a spell that collects thoughts and outs them into lists, so just think what you know about Harry and it'll appear. _Shreatogu!"_

A cloud of purple mist surronded the Marauders and words appeared on the wrinkled parchment. As soon as the paper was full the mist lifted and Remus picked up the list. It read:

_**Harry Rettop**_

_**1. DADA teacher**_

_**2. Wizard**_

_**3. Sixteen**_

_**4. Phoenix named Eviyara**_

_**5. Head of Gryffindor House**_

_**6. Likes to be called Harry**_

_**7. James's bloody twin!**_

_**8. Pranks students**_

_**9. Has some sort of Invisability Cloak?**_

_**10. I wonder what happens if I get off track and don't think of Harry...**_

_**11. Who are we TALKING about?**_

_**12. Lily is pretty. Why won't she go out with me?**_

**_13. Purple smoke is pretty...... _**

The werewolf shook his head and looked at his friends. "Can't you people do _anything halfway _decent?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry awoke with a start and fumbled off the couch, only to see a phoenix staring at him with big, concerned, green eyes. _Harry... __**another **__nightmare? _She said through their link, _You kept thrashing around and screaming. Are you alright?_

"Ev," Harry whispered, "he's coming, Voldemort, the one from our time." The phoenix on his arm tensed and pecked him affectionatly. Harry smiled at the gesture and stroked her white feathers. He sighed and continued, "And Ev... I think I'm going to die."

His phoenix's head shot up as he showed her his dreams. She let her magic tears fall off her face and Eviyara said, _No Harry, do not let Voldemort run your life. You will NOT die on Halloween this year. _Determination radiated off of her and she trilled loudly, _Harry, don't you have somewhere to be? _His friend asked, _Something to do with a Mr. Black?_

"Crap! Sirius's detention!" The defense professor rolled off the couch and rushed past the snitch portrait into his classroom. "Sorry I'm late I-" Harry stopped when he realized he was speaking to an empty classroom. Where was Sirius?

He didn't know, but he intended to find out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius Black sighed as he left the warm Gryffindor Common Room for his detention. He strode down the eerie dark corridors of Hogwarts and was about to walk down the staircases when he heard a snicker behind him.

"If it isn't little Sirius out for a walk." Sirius grabbed his wand and turned around to see three Slytherins sneering at him: Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, and Lucius Malfoy. They stood with their shoulders back and strutted around Sirius like they owned the place.

"Well if it isn't the putridblood convention!" Sirius exclaimed to hide his anxiety. He was out numbered, badly. Besides, there was a funny rumor going around about Bella learning Unforgivables in the girls bathroom and he didn't want to be the one to figure out if it was true.

Bella's sneer disappeared and was replaced by a scowl of anger. Her wand pressed against the Gryffindor's throught as she yelled, "Filth! My aunt was right to disown you. You are not worthy to hold 'Black' as a surname."

Sirius tensed and yelled right back, "Like I'd _want _to be a Black! They're all pureblood idiots and Voldemort's _pets_." The lone Marauder knew he should've kept his mouth shut as three hexes were shot his way. His eyes widened and he dove out of the way out from the curses.

He forgot the staircase was behind him.

Sirius crashed down the hard marble stairs very slowly, seeing as there were hundreds of stairs and a moving stairwell. He could feel his brain crush against the side of his head when the boy rammed his skull into the marble. He was falling for around twenty minutes when the student felt himself stop tumbling down the stairs and be lifted into the air.

Padfoot tried to open his eyes, but they were swolen shut and he felt his face, that was now covered in black and blue, throb painfully. Actually now that you mention it, Sirius didn't feel his heartbeat anymore now it only sounded like, _**Ow, ow. OW! HELL, OW!! **_And it only amplified as the rest of his body followed his face's suit.

So we gathered that it kind of hurt when Sirius Black blacked out three feet in the air.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius blinked open his eyes and looked at the man who was sitting next to him. "Alright there Sirius? You had me worried, you were pretty banged up." The green-eyed man asked while he grimaced slightly and said, "You had a giant cut across your back, a minor concussion, ruined your ribcage, knocked your patella out of place, fractured you femur, broke your back, cut your corneas, and you bruised yourself up pretty badly."

Sirius let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt the pain shoot across his back, and he asked, "Bellatrix?"

Harry scowled at the name, and Sirius swore he saw angry green sparks flying from his hand. The professor said angrily, "I took away all the house points in the Slytherin hourglass, they have detentions with McGonagall for the rest of term, no Hogsmeade visits, and since dear Lucius tried to hex me he gets to explain to Minerva tomorrow why they're in her room for detention."

Sirius grinned up at the defense professor and Harry felt his anger subside. How could he stay angry with his dead godfather smiling at him? Harry returned the smile and watched as Sirius sat up on his office's couch. The fifth year looked around and said, "Why am I in your office? Why not the hospital wing?"

The dog animagus watched as his professor's face fell and darkened with misery and dread. Harry took a deep breath and whispered sadly, "Y-you were loosing so much blood... I didn't know how much time you had left. This was closer." Sirius's eyes filled with fear and gratitude at the teacher, but it turned to confusion as he heard the sixteen year old murmer almost incoherently, "Never again."

The student brused it off, sensing that Harry didn't want to be questioned and said, "What time is it?"

Harry jumped slightly when he was forced out of his grief, and looked over at a clock. "Four in the morning. It took awhile for Eviyara and I to heal your injuries and stop the bleeding. Eviyara couldn't completely seal your back since you kept moving." The grim look never faded from his face as he added, "You might not want to leave though Sirius, I can't risk you opening up your injuries again."

"Remus is gonna kill me," the Marauder said miserably. He looked greedily at the door, as if it would free him if he asked it to.

Harry felt a small smile come onto his face and he said, "Probably, but they need to be informed. Brace yourself." The Boy Who Lived turned to his phoenix in the corner who nodded and disappeared in an inferno of green flames.

"Ah!" Sirius yelped as she left. He looked at Harry in shock, but he just shrugged and waited patiently by his student's bedside.

About five minutes later another burst of fire exploded into the room near Eviyara's perch, and two Gryffindors appeared next to the phoenix. Remus rubbed his eyes and said, "Professor is something wron-" He stopped midsentance in seeing his friend on a blood stained couch and covered in bandages. James gasped and yelled, "Sirius!"

The two ran to their friend and were about to hug him when Harry grabbed the back of their robes. "Careful," he mumbled, "you might open up his injuries again."

James looked dumbfounded at his friend and asked, "What the bloody hell _happened_?!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Is this chapter ok? I've been really concentrating on this story, so I need some feedback here._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_kirby_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius smiled as he watched the two Marauders leave the office. He and Harry had only just convinced the hazel-eyed Gryffindor, that murdering the Slytherins responsible for his friend's injuries would not go over well with the Headmaster. And that was no small task considering James' fierce loyalty to his friends. He almost ran out to curse the slimy Slytherins as soon as he knew who to blame.

Remus, however, had listened to his teacher's story and controlled himself. He realized the snakes would get what was coming for them in time, and that he'll be there with a camera and video tape when it happens. So he tried to explain this to James, who brightened slightly at the thought, and instantly shut up.

Harry had given Remus thirty house points to Gryffindor for 'sheer brilliance, and a reserved copy of the tape'.

Then the professor had went to the other side of the room to give them privacy, and stroked his phoenix's glittery feathers while he stirred a cauldron. The boys took advantage of this, as they quietly started to whisper out a plan for the Slytherins. Harry had only picked out certain words like 'while in the loo', 'itching powder **there**?!', and 'well we do have seventy-five pounds of it...', so he immediatly realized he didn't want to know.

He must had realized how late it was getting when he looked at the clock, since Harry had sent Remus and James out without a second thought and asked Eviyara to go with them.

"Sirius?" The boy jolted back to reality when he heard Harry's voice. "How are you holding up?"

The fifth year really didn't know how to answer that. How **did **he feel? He'd almost been killed by his cousins and his cousin's boyfriend, broke things in his body he didn't know he had, and learnt what Hogwarts' stairs taste like. So, not exactly a cheerful evening. Sirius shrugged and murmered out a quick, "fine," before Harry put a shaky hand on his godfather's shoulder.

The student looked up at the emerald eyes of his teacher. They were sad orbs of misery, dread, and... fear? Harry closed his eyes and said reassuringly, "Sirius," the younger wizard noticed his serious voice and cocked his head, "don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault the biggest bitch in this whole effing world is related to you. You may share her blood, but not her head." Sirius stared at him and saw a flash of grief and fury appear in his eyes. "You're not.... _**Bellatrix**_."

The professor said the name with such scorn and vile that Sirius could help the grin that spread across his face. Sirius continued to watch as Harry returned his focus to his potion, and furiously added ingredients to his silvery-bronze cauldron. Steam rose from the potion in emerald spirals, and the liquid turned a rich golden color while a damp smell filled the room. "That smell..." Sirius whispered. It struck something in his memories

_The sun shone brightly through the windows of the fourth year boys dormitory, and onto four teenagers around a cauldron. They threw in ingredients into the potion and waited until it shimmered into a gold color and green steam twirled out of it._

_"It's almost done!" Remus said brightly, "I wonder what animals- Ug, what's that smell?!" He made a discusted face as Sirius inhaled through his nose. The Black grinned and responded with a cheery, "Wet dog," however, he sniffed a little too hard and gave himself a bloody nose. The black-haired teenager, James, erupted in laughter at his friends injury._

_The werewolf rolled his eyes and tossed in porcupine quills. The air suddenly fogged as a red pulse swept around the room. It circled everyone, but soon got to Sirius and rushed through his face, knocking him out._

Sirius felt his brain jolt he watched in slow motion as Harry dropped in the sharp, dangerous, and pointy porcupine quills. The room fogged up like it did in the memory, and Harry raised his wand anxiously. The red pulse flew out of the cauldron and zipped right to the couch where the injured boy laid.

The Boy Who Lived saw what looked like a strong red jet of light fly toward his godfather, and he flew himself out in front of it rather dramatically. It absorbed into his chest, and Harry's last thought before blacking out was that it looked a little too much like a stunning spell from Bellatrix Lestrange.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________­

Sirius froze at the sight of the red thing flying out of the cauldron, and closed his eyes to wait for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes, and gasped when he saw a thin figure slumped across the floor in front of the couch he was on.

Harry had taken the light thing for him.

The teenager reached for his wand from the table beside him, but he didn't get far when a searing pain made his back arch, and him cry out in pain. He reopened his injuries. _Great, _Sirius thought, _Harry's gonna bloody murder me..._

He sighed and looked down at the professor again. He mused, _well, he doesn't look like he'll be getting up anytime soon.... I don't even remember how long I was out for when I was hit, maybe Harry will-_

But Sirius' thinking was cut off as Eviyara burst through the fire that had suddenly appeared in the room. She dove to Harry and turned her angry, peircing green eyes to Sirius. _**What happened? **_She roared, _**WHY CAN'T I LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES?!**_

Sirius shrank back in the couch as he said, "Uhh, he put porcupine quills in his- Wait! Is that an animagus potion?!" Eviyara rolled her eyes as she nodded. Sirius beamed and kept going. "Well, then he's fine. It's supposed to happen. He's probably getting his-" His hand lept to his mouth, they didn't know he was an animagus!

But the motherly phoenix didn't notice, and went back to Harry. She trilled softly over him while he shifted. Eviyara asked anxiously, _**Can I move him? **_

Sirius shook his head. "No," he replied, "I'm not sure if it would hurt him or not. Just leave him be, Harry will be fine in a minute."

This didn't seem to reassure the phoenix at all, but she flew over to the fifth year. _**Don't worry dear, **_she said quietly to him, _**Harry and I will not tell anyone you and your friends are animagi. But do not tell anyone of his transformation. Not even your friends, he didn't want you to know.**_

Sirus nodded, relieved that he hadn't betrayed his friends, but how did Eviyara know his friends were animagi? He asked her politely as he could so he wouldn't offend her in anyway, but all he got it return was an amused trill and a knowing look._ Phoenixes are so unhelpful! _He thought as the teenager ranted to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry opened his eyes to a lush green forest. He was running swiftly through out the landscape, making the birds scatter and the rodents run in fear. Harry paid no mind to them as he dashed to a lake in a small deserted clearing, in the middle of the forest. The wizard looked into the clear, blue, spring water only to see a magnificent black stag with silver antlers, it even had his scar and the markings around his glasses. Harry was Prongs.

Flash!

The scene changed to a rocky hillside with the full moon behind it. Harry suddenly felt a strange urge to howl like Moony at the orb, but cast the thought aside, and ran to a nearby pool of water. A gasp escaped his mouth when he saw a different animal staring back at him.

It was a midnight black wolf with a silver lightning bolt down his sleek pelt. The markings around his eyes were still there, but they were a darker gray instead of silver. He looked like a cross between Moony and Padfoot put into one animagus form.

Flash!

_Now this is just getting ridiculous! Three animagus forms? _Harry thought, _What am I __**this **__time? _The scene had changed to a deep cave with a still lake right outside. Harry manuvered out of the cave, and onto the shore of the lake.

He hesitantly leaned over the water and almost fell in at what he saw. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, Gryffindor, Dumbledore's man through and through, the Boy Who Lived, was a snake. However it wasn't just any snake. Harry's animagus form was a twelve foot-long, poisonous basilisk with jet black scales and a lightning scar down it's side, with glasses markings around his emerald green, now deadly, eyes. The King of the Snakes, the basilisk.

Harry bared his fangs menacingly and cringed at the sight. He was... Scary.

Flash!

_You've got to be bloody kidding me! _Harry roared in his mind, _**Another one?! **_

The terrain changed to a simple fire pit in the middle of a barren desert. He could only hear the enticing crackle of the fire, and the beating of.... Wings? Harry wanted to groan at the dread that was creeping up his chest. He had a bad feeling about this.

_I just hope I'm wrong._ Harry thought softly. He glided down toward the blazing fire and looked into the now green flames. It spit sparks at the teenager, as if in delight, like a long lost friend had reunited with it, and Harry could only stare at the bird that was reflected back at him in the flames.

It had to be the most terrifying phoenix the Boy Who Lived had ever seen. His plumage was completely jet black, except for the giant scar that stretched his entire wingspan, which were tipped with emerald green that matched his eyes perfectly. And to be honest, Harry thought he looked like a... _**Dark **_phoenix -if that was even possible- rather than a Gryffindor fire-bird like Fawkes.

But, it could have been worse, Harry's original thought was that he was a stupid, filthy, goose.

Flash!

The teenager was in a foggy meadow, much like the one in his dream, complete with the eerie silence that seemed to echo across the grassland. Harry looked down at himself only to see that he was finally human again. A silent cheer went off in his head, but was quickly stopped when a cloaked figure floated toward him. The figure stopped directly in front of him, and raised the long, hooked blade as he looked directly at the boy. Harry tried to move out of the way, but his limbs wouldn't respond, even when the weapon sliced through his wrist.

The figure nodded his head at the teenager and whispered harshly, "I will see you on October 31st, Harry Potter. Use your time wisely, I hate people that avoid me, namely Tom Riddle." Harry jumped back in shock and pain flooded his senses as he felt his body melt into a new form.

Black wings sprouted from his arms, and a hooked beak grew from his mouth and nose. From his feat, sharp talons extended, ready to kill, and he instantly knew what animal he was.

Harry Potter was the Raven of Death.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I really had trouble with this chapter and I decided to give my beta a break until their next chapter of my favorite story that they're writing is updated. It's one of the most amazing time travel story I've read so far. It's Carry On by the amazing Teenlaunch._

_If anyone has any time travel stories they know, can you tell me their titles? I want to expand my community and I want to read more Harry Potter time travel fics._

_On another note... Sorry for all you geese lovers out there. A goose just attacked me, for a stick (Yeah I said a stick. Pathetic huh?) and I needed to take out my fowl related problems in fan fiction. I'm so weird..._

_Oh, and if anyone can guess where the last animagus form was inspired from (It's really not that hard people) you get cookies!_

_kirby_

_P.S. For future reference I also hate chickens and am very afraid of them. They taste good though._

_P.P.S. THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT REVIEWED! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!!_


	8. Interlude 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_Hey everyone!! Sorry about the slow updates... I've been really considering where this story is going and I have some awesome ideas for the next few chapters._

_Raven of Death: That was actually taken from the poem, 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe. You know, the Raven that signifies death and sits over the door_

_Cookies to: ToriLovesSirius, marie0920, and hrmi'nebook. For guessing it right!_

_Thank you for all that reviewed!!!!!!!!!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Albus Dumbledore paced around his office, worry lines were etched into his old withered face. Harry had been reported missing from his relatives his for a few days now, but the headmaster couldn't figure out where the boy had gotten to. He had just about turned the world upside down in his frantic searching for him. Now he was turning to the staff of Hogwarts book to contact every single person, and ask for help finding the child.

He flipped through past the 'dead' section and 'mentally insane section', toward the alphabetical list of everyone that had ever taught at Hogwarts that wasn't dead or completely nuts. Albus found the 'Still in Britain' section and started writing down the names of all that he thought was helpful, until he got to the 'r's'.

The first staff member's name that was on the list was a Mr. Harry Rettop (1977). Now maybe it was the fact that he had been chugging down lemon drops for hours, or that his favorite student had dissappeared, but whatever the reason, it made him analyze that name. _Well 1977 was the Marauder Era, when Harry's parents were in school- _Dumbledore stopped, _Wait a moment, Harry Potter, Harry Rettop. Rettop, Potter... Oh, no... _

_Harry was sent back in time._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth as he wound the giant experimental time-turner. He was a bit worried about the whole experimental part, but if it ment getting Harry back... Determination settled onto his face. Yes, he was getting his favorite student back.

The old man wound the device faster and faster until a date appeared in the little box on the side: October 1st, 1977. Then smiling, he pulled out his magically expanded trunk, and waved his wand for his belongings to pack themselves into it. Albus turned to Fawkes and said, "Are you ready Fawkes? We have a long journey ahead of us."

Fawkes bowed his head and murmered, _No Albus, you have a long journey ahead of you. I must protect our school, Tom will not be able to take Hogwarts while I fly here. _His partner blinked, surprised, but stroked his feathers and whispered a gratitude filled thank you fro his old friend. The old headmaster turned back to his time-turner and trunk as he took a deep breath, pushing the button on the turner.

_I'm coming Harry, just stay safe until I get there!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I know, very short...... Sorry. I have the next chapter almost done and it's a LOT bigger._

_kirby_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_Okay, I'm really really sorry. I've had this finished for awhile now... But my beta might have accidentally dropped off the face of the Earth. Can't seem to get ahold of them._

_*Sighs* Oh, well._

_But to reward all you faithful readers (If I have any faithful readers __**left **__that is...)this is the LONGEST chapter yet. Hooray!!_

_So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE review. I really need some feedback to help me until my amazing beta returns. So on with the show! And don't hog the lemon drops._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eviyara looked at Harry, concerned, with her keen vibrant emerald eyes. It had been a few hours since the whole animagi fiasco, and it had been a blessing when he had woken up. She had felt so alone without Harry well and at his side, ready for anything. But that was in the past, she needed to look to the future.

She watched as Harry showed the small eleven year olds a few beginner defense spells, correcting them as they went along. He was always patient with them and seemed to rather enjoy helping them learn to defend themselves, but when the bell rang relief from Harry's side of their link flooded her senses.

_Little one? _She asked gently, _Harry, are you alright? _

Harry nodded saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, Sirius reopened his wounds again, so I gave up repatching him, and sent him to Pomfrey now that he won't die of blood loss. I got around an hour worth of sleep, and that potion took a lot out of me."

Eviyara trilled sadly at her bonded's words. He smiled and stroked her silky white feathers, letting her perch on his shoulder like a hawk. _Do not scare me like that again fledgling, _she said sternly, _I thought something had gone wrong and you had... _

"What?" Harry said, suddenly very angry, "Say it Ev, you thought my prophecized death had come early." He looked at her, and was surprised to see pure grief and sadness in her eyes.

_Yes Harry, _she whispered, _I thought you had died. But tell me, do you know what will happen to me when you d-d-die? _Her voice shook as Harry shook his head no. _If a phoenix's bonded partner dies... They will be kept apart forever in the afterlife, never to see each other again. I thought I had lost you forever Harry. _

Harry buried his face in his hands and let out a small sob, thinking about everyone that he'd lost, everyone he left behind. "Is there anyway," he sobbed, "that we can assure we are never seperated Ev? I can't loose anyone else."

The phoenix pecked him affectionatly, saying, _Yes love, but we'll need some help. We need somebody to say the incantation, you won't be able to. It's too powerful for even you. _The Boy Who Loved nodded. He wiped the tears away that had streamed down his face, and jumped as he heard the door to his classroom open.

The two Marauders waltzed in, and Harry couldn't help but grin. They couldn't help with his phoenix problem, but with his father, nothing was boring.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The DADA teacher hopped out of his chair, and greeted Remus and James. He gestured for them to sit in the desks closest to his desk, while he shuffled through the unorganized lesson plans on his messy desk. Harry snatched up todays date, September 3, and scanned the paper.

He was doing Dark spells and dark creatures today, interesting.

Harry turned back to the teenagers saying, "Hello Remus, James." The boys nodded back absently, and James looked completely lost. "I moved Sirius to the Hospital Wing after you left. You can visit him after your classes, or maybe if you ask Minnie nicely. She can be very sympathetic and it'll get you out of Transfiguration." A slight grin graced his father's features at the mention of Harry's nickname for the strict woman, but then he went back to his depressed look.

Harry's eyes filled with understanding for his soon-to-be father at his distress. He had had his share of friends in the hospital, and it wasn't fun watching your best mate squirm from his injuries. And the limited visiting time didn't help either. Why couldn't Pomfrey just extend visiting hours to curfew? It seemed logical enough...

"Harry?" Remus jolted him out of his thoughts. "Er... Are you alright? You look a little off color."

He smiled at the werewolf thinking silently, _Yeah old friend, those bloody prophecies do that to ya._ He replied louder, "I'm fine Remus, I've been... ill lately." Harry smirked at the repeat of the words the man standing before him had said too often to him in his third year of schooling.

The phoenix on his shoulder buried her head into his shoulder in comfort as Harry felt a pang of homesickness, but he brushed it away. He could handle that later. "Anyway," he started, "no dueling today. We are doing dark and light creatures and dark and light spells. Therefore, we don't really have to do anything this morning, but..." Harry felt his scar prickle furiously. His hand shot to his head as he groaned softly, "These... Headaches will be the death of me."

But Eviyara screetched worriedly at her partner, and sent comforting thoughts drifting across his mind. Just simple things like that she was there for him. And that was enough to keep the visions and emotions at bay while his Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filtered into his room.

It was going to be a _**long **_day.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry took a deep, cleansing breath as he turned to his class. Today was going to be a very important lesson, and since this was a double period, he had twice the amount of time to teach it.

"Hello class," he said. The students responded with a tired 'morning', and most of them looked dead on their feet. "Does everyone have their homework on 'dark' spells that I assigned yesterday?"

At this point several unorgainized Gryffindors went into a frenzy looking for their parchments while many studious Ravens took out their more than required roll of homework. Harry chuckled quietly, somethings just never changed.

His eyes traveled to his mother, Lily, who had already taken out her work. She was so beautiful with her cherry-red hair and familiar emerald green eyes that he noted did look like his. The only difference was that Harry's eyes were filled with a haunted, and sadness filled green nowadays. Grief filled his heart as he remembered that Halloween night in 1981, when she gave her life up for him.

Harry heard Eviyara trill beside him happily at some Ravenclaw. He looked over to the child and recognized her at once. There was no mistaking the ugly glasses around her eyes. It was Rita Skeeter, the reporter for the Daily Prophet. An evil grin spread across his face. Revenge time for Harry...

"Miss Skeeter," he said smoothly, "may I see your essay? I need an example to read off of." The teenage girl giggled at him and handed him her essay. The rest of her house glared at her with a look that clearly stated, 'don't screw it up or no one's helping you into the common room.'

However one look at the girl's list made him pity the other staff members. Her handwriting was worse than Dudley's... When he was in kindergarden. It was no wonder why she used Quick Quills in the future! It's too bad they haven't been invented yet though...

Harry cast a quick straightning charm on her handwriting so she could read it, and was not surprised at what he saw. "Dark Spells," he began, "by Rita Skeeter. Killing Curse, Imperious Curse, Cruciatus Curse, Blasting Hex, Cutting Charm, Bone Splintering Hex, Servering Charm-" Harry stopped and shook his head, handing the girl back her essay. "Can anyone tell me what was wrong with that essay?"

Nobody said anything, but Remus, Lily, and some Ravenclaws went back into their parchments to edit them. crossing out the spells he had said. Harry smirked saying, "No one? Well than class, answer me this. How many of you can cast a Summoning Charm?"

The entire class raised their hands, but Lily said, "But sir, that's spell is so innocent! How could it possibly be a dark spell?" James nodded, agreeing with the pretty redhead, but then he went back to doodling the word 'Lily' covered in hearts on his homework.

Harry grimaced and replied, "Well, Lily, let's say that a Death Eater is very accomplished at the Summoning Charm, and actually have a brain bigger than an acorn, which is quite rare, by the way." Chuckles filled the classroom, and James had a big grin on his formally depressed face. "If he wanted to, that Death Eater could summon just your heart. It wouldn't leave your body, but it would knock it out of place, giving you severe problems, and you might even die."

The laughter was gone from the room. Harry looked around at the faces only to see shocked and grim expressions. James was now paying full attention, his eyes were as wide as a bulldozer's wheels, and his gaze never left Harry's wand. Remus, Lily, and most of the Ravenclaws had abandoned their notes and just stared, flabergasted.

"Surprised?" The defense teacher asked softly. "Don't be. There is no such thing as a Dark spell or a Light spell. There are only spells, but there are such things as Dark and Light wizards. It all depends on how you use the magic. After all, it's your choices that make you who you are." Harry smiled slightly. He remembered that afternoon at the end of his first year when Professor Dumbledore told him that final part of his speech. It had all been so easy back then...

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, and put his mind back on his class. "Now on to a more... Interesting part of the lesson. Can anybody tell me what this is?" He went to his desk and pulled out a long curved fang. He was very thankful that he had started to carry around all his possessions in a shrunken trunk since fifth year when he thought he should run away to keep his friends safe.

He heard a small gasp from the back to the Gryffindor side of the room. Lily raised her hand and said, astonishedly, "Sir, that _**can't **_be a basilisk fang!" Remus and a few others gasped as well, but most of the kids were looking very confused.

"Actually Lily, unfortunatly it is." Harry grimaced in rememberance of the pain that fang had caused him, and rubbed the circle scar on his arm where the snake had bitten him. "Can anyone give me an extremly detailed explanation of a basilisk?" No one moved an inch. "Good, if you can tell me exactly what the King of Snakes looks like down to how many teeth it has, you're probably dead, or extremly lucky."

It was James who raised his hand this time. "Harry, how the bloody hell did **you **find it?"

Harry smiled and laughed. Once he calmed down enough he spluttered out, "It's wasn't hard to miss it really when it was sticking out of my arm." James looked taken aback, and Remus fell out of the seat he had been on the edge of while protesting, "B-b-but there's no cure!"

Harry grinned again. "Phoenix tears, Remus. They do wonders when you've been poisioned by a bloody snake." The class' eyes shot to Eviyara who flew over to Remus and cried on his cheek, where a cut was. The instant the tears hit it, the scraped dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

The phoenix trilled softly, and flew back to Harry who said, "Basilisks are extremly dangerous creatures. They are known as the King of Snakes, have fatal venom, and if you look into their eyes you die instantly. If you see a reflection of the basilisk's eyes, then you are just paralyzed. They stand at about sixty feet tall, while their fangs are roughly a foot long." He spun the fang around with his fingers, like a baton, and laughed, "Oh yeah, and of all things a rooster's crow is fatal to them. Although, I find stabbing them in the roof of the mouth a very good alternative. Just have a phoenix ready. Actually on second thought... If you know a basilisk is near, run like hell is chasing you.

But that's enough of that." Harry said, putting down the fang. "James, can you tell me your opinion of werewolves?"

James narrowed his eyes and said bodly, "Extremly misunderstood creatures. It isn't their fault they got bitten, they're still people." Harry's eyes brightened when he saw Remus' smile cover his entire face.

"Good, good." Harry murmered, but then he said more loudly, "I want two groups. Everyone who agrees with James, and everyone who disagrees."

And so the room split into two teams. The for werewolf side that was made up of Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Jean Sim, Taylor Spyner, and Jimmy Speir. It was mostly Gryffindors except for Taylor Spyner, a Ravenclaw, who was getting very evil looks from her twin brother, Tyler Spyner.

The opposed to werewolf side was Rita Skeeter, Sam Boot, Tyler Spyner, Hayley Chang, and Reiley Goose, and Emma Radson. They were all Ravenclaws with the exception of Emma Radson, a Gryffindor. Harry gave Hayley Chang a funny look. Was she Cho's mother or maybe her aunt? And was Sam Boot related to Terry Boot?

Eviyara pecked Harry lightly to regain his attention redirected back to his students. He walked to the middle of the two halves and said, "Good, we have almost even teams for our debate. Now I will not tell you my opinion until the end of the debate to have no one be biased, but if at anytime in the debate you feel you chose wrong, you can not go to the other side." Harry turned to his mother, "M-Lily, if you would start."

The determind Gryffindor stood up out of her seat and started to go on about how werewolves were extremly misunderstood people that have a hard time living in society just because of a condition. Her little speech went on for about ten minutes before Harry silenced her and went to the other side.

Hayley Chang went on about how werewolves destroy property for awhile before she started stuttering and getting very nervous and sat back down. This turned the debate to the other side and the students battled along for awhile in the fashion.

But then, Tyler Spyner stood and told about various bites from werewolves killing people, and horror stories of children being murdered in cold blood. It was truely terrifying, what he said, and when he sat down Remus was staring at the floor in front of him with shame evident in his eyes.

At this point Harry felt the need to step in. "Class," he said angrily, through gritted teeth, "who here knows about Adolf Hitler?" Only a few muggleborns raised their hands. "He created Nazi death camps for a certain people just because they were different. He killed millions of muggles and probably some witches and wizards. Now are _**all **_muggles like that? No. Werewolves are a stereotype, like witches in the muggle world. Little children's nursery rhymes tell children that witches are ugly villians aiming to take over the world. See my point?" They all nodded, Tyler did so angrily, but then the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Harry shooed them away until there were only one other student in the room: Remus Lupin. He gestured for him to sit, and the werewolf said, "Sir, you know of my condition... Right?" Remus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat until Harry smiled and nodded his yes. "Well I just wanted to say thanks. Not many people have the guts to say things like that. And with the full moon tonight..."

That jolted the Boy Who Lived in shock. He had forgotten! Harry realized he looked surprised and put his indiffernt mask back on. "Your welcome Remus. But you better go, Minnie will be looking for you soon." Remus nodded and walked out of the room at a quickened pace. Minerva would never let him see Sirus during class if he was late!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry rubbed his scar as he and Eviyara went through his Snitch painting, and into his office. He went to the book they had taken from the Room of Requirement on Animagi Transformations. It read:

_Once you have learned you animal the rest is extremly easy to do. Just visualize it and you'll transform as fast or as slow depending on your power levels. But remember that if you do not visualize the animal perfectly you will hav an altered appearance and several problems._

_After you transform the first time animal instincts will be faint in the back of your head, and certain foods will bring out the animalistic side of you for the rest of your life._

_Example: _

_Rat animagus + Cheeese = Crazy_

Harry grinned and shared an evil look with Eviyara. He knew what he was giving Pettigrew for Christmas! Eviyara trilled, amused, saying, _Come on Harry, torture the rat later. Right now you need to get that transformation right before full moon if you want to join Remus. _

The Boy Who Lived rolled his eyes, murmering something like, "Yes, mother," to the bird. He closed his eyes, focusing on the form he wanted to go outside with. Picturing the midnight black pelt and the markings, Harry felt his body be altered. It didn't hurt, per say, but it felt... Odd. His body tingled and a shiver went down his spine. Harry opened his green eyes only to see that he was on all fours.

A happy bark left his mouth. He did it! _Yes, congratulations mutt. _Eviyara teased. _Now let's go, you're burning moonlight._

Harry nodded and started down with his friend to the Forbidden Forest, but on his way there he couldn't keep his mind from going back to _**his **_Sirius. He would have been so proud of him... _I'm so sorry Sirius... _A soft wimper escaped his lips at his late godfather, and mountains of guilt towered inside his mind.

But Eviyara had other ideas. _Harry! _She scolded, _No, now is a time you should be happy. You are going to see the Marauders at their best, the full moon. _

He knew she was right, he had to forget Sirius.

_**For now.**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_kirby_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry raced through the thick undergrowth. His muscles moved under his pelt with fluid ease, and his midnight fur almost blended in with the night around him, except for the gleaming silver scar stretched across his side. The animagus let his instincts take over as he howled with all his might at the full moon, calling for Moony. His pace slowed, but Harry continued to howl deep into the darkness surrounding him.

An hour passed. Nothing.

_Where are they? _Harry thought, _Can they hear me? Did something go wrong? _Panic shot across him and his 'saving people thing' reared it's ugly head. The wolf shot off toward the Whomping Willow.

The tree was in a frenzy as Harry approached it. The Willow's clubs people call branches were swinging the fastest he had ever seen them, and the minimal leaves and peeling bark made it look shockingly close to a semi-plucked chicken. Harry dodged all the branches that swung his way, and successfully touched the knot on the tree.

He crept into the hole near the edge of the roots that led to the Shriecking Shack, carefully trying not to disturb the cockroaches that swarmed the tunnel, and dropped onto his fur on occasion. _Raining cockroaches... _Harry thought with a smile, _That's a new one. At least it isn't spiders-_

The tunnel came to an abrupt halt to a door, which Harry pushed open with his furry snout. The familiar room opened up to him, and forced unwanted memories from third year back from the depths of Harry's mind. A sad wimper escaped his mouth. _Sirius... _

He padded out of the room, and down the stairs, searching for a small sign that- "AWROOOOO!"

And that would be it.

Harry burst through the door beside him toward the howl, paws skimming the splintering wood as he went. But nothing prepared him for what stood behind that very door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Earlier that day:**

Poppy Pomfrey sat stirring over a cauldron. The liquid was simmering to a perfect boil, and the fumes twirled, shining with a light seafoam green. Calming air flooded the Hospital Wing. Serenity made the mediwitch's face light up, and all of her stress faded away to nothing. It was almost as if any burderns she had were slipping off her shoulders-

"SOMEONE GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

So much for peace.

Sighing, Madam Pomfrey left her potion to brew, and walked briskly over to her patient's white bed. "Mr. Black, you will stay there or I _will _keep you here for another week! You need bedrest."

Sirius scowled all the while thinking, _You can't keep a grim here! Not on a full moon. _

_Just you wait._

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_SORRY! TYPING AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!!! Will update ASAP. Chappies will be longer._

_kirby_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kryptonite_

_This chapter is dedicated to dumbledorelove for your review. It made me start typing this again. THANKS!_

_

* * *

_

_**If I go crazy then will you still call **__**me superman?  
If I'm alive then will you be there to hold my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,  
Kryptonite **_

_**~Kryptonite, Three Doors Down**_

_**

* * *

**_

A stag sprawled out across the floor in the corner.

A very human Sirius limp against a collapsed bed.

And a very violent werewolf ready to strike the human lying against the bed.

"Gggggrrrrrraaaarrrrarararara!"

Harry raised his huge wolf out of its running crouch, and into the beast's full form. Fury emanated from his eyes that were slowly swirling into a blood red as he jumped onto the werewolf's shoulders.

The black wolf's teeth sank into the stringy, matted fur in a desperate attempt to distract the grey wolf from his snack. Remus whined at the blood that was now plowing out of his upper back, and struggled underneath Harry's vice-grip, taking a few bites out of Harry's pelt in the process.

Harry eventually drug the animal to the ground, and flung him toward the empty corner of the room. Remus hit the wall, unconscious.

He ran after him anger building more and more until-

**_Rip.... Tear..... K-killll!_** Thousand year old instincts flooded Harry's mind.

**_Blood.... Must kill!!!!!_** Harry stopped in front of the werewolf, hunger lighting up his red eyes.

_**Killl.... Rip.... Flesh..... Just a werewolf..... KILL.. IT!**_

The black wolf bared his teeth, ready for the metallic taste of blood to fill his jaws-

"Harry...? Is that you, child?" Red eyes darted up to the familiar voice, and they disappeared altogether back to green at the sight of the old headmaster from the present. A whine of longing escaped Harry's lips as he bounded over to the one hundred and fifty year old man, knocking him over in the process.

"Harry!" Dumbledore scolded the large wolf half-heartedly before whispering incredulously, "You've done an animagus transformation..." Harry barked happily until his eyes reached the still unconscious Sirius.

The black wolf didn't even spare another glance at Dumbledore. He bounded over to Sirius and gave his body a quick sniff. Thank Merlin, Harry thought when he realized his godfather was unharmed.The wolf pushed his nose under Sirius' chest and pushed the teenager up into a sitting position."Sirius Black." He heard Dumbledore murmur behind him. Harry turned back to his mentor, and concentrated on his human self, the furless, two legged, clawless human self. He felt his skeleton stretch for a moment before the Boy Who Lived opened his green eyes to see a fully human body.

Grinning, he looked back to Dumbledore slightly confused. "I think we have a little catching up to do sir."

The professor just smiled. "Yes child, I believe we do."

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry about the wait everyone!!! I've been struggling here....**_

_**Please review! And I promise the next chapter will be longer!**_

_**kirby**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, I've been asked to clarify._

_Harry is sixteen. He's teaching because (70s) Dumbledore said he could. (Hey, when you're the most influential wizard of your time, you get to break a few rules!)_

_(90s) Dumbledore set the turner to October because that was the closest date he could go for. _

_Sorry about any confusion!_

* * *

_**I tried so hard and got so far,**_

_**In the end it doesn't even matter.**_

_**I had to fall to lose it all,**_

_**In the end it doesn't even matter.**_

_**~Linkin Park "In the End"**_

The next events happened too fast for Harry's liking.

His mind seemed to slow down while the rest of the world went into light speed mode, running around like headless chickens.

The teenager could remember a few things, though. Like the fact he had not blown up at Madam Pomfrey for letting Sirius out, but simply stared, blank eyed at the nurse and shook his head in disappointment. And how he had to stop his wand from shooting sparks at all the students.

But most of all.... Harry remembered the emotions. They were the only perfectly clear things. He could feel the pure rage coursing throughout his very veins, and the guilt that he felt. How he was so filled with emotions he could not process any into actions, so remained unfeeling.

He had almost murdered Remus Lupin, his beloved teacher, friend, and now student.

He had almost killed him in cold blood, simply because he was angry.

He had almost let the monster inside him take over, even thought he wasn't quite sure what that monster was yet.

And now confusion was building on top of those emotions. How _**did it **_take over his mind?

And... will it happen again?

* * *

Harry thundered up to the Room of Requirement. His head was spinning with wild emotions, swirling about. He could barely pull a thought together when he yanked the door open.

A recreation of Dumbledore's office stood before him. Every whirling instrument was in its place, sending reflections off the sterling silver finish, sparkling across the room. Large bookcases were pushed against the wall, squashed against each other.

The teenager slammed himself into the chair, and put his head in his hands. Silent tears streamed down his face as all the confusion, anger, and guilt he had during his trip broke through the floodgates.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

The teen's head shot up, and his dulled eyes looked into the old blue ones. He croaked out, "At home, are they safe?" His weak voice held strong determination.

Then, Albus's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He replied hesitantly, "Well, yes, Harry they are all protected and well." He saw the boy breathe a sigh of relief and relax at the words. "But, are _you_ alright, child?"

Harry just shrugged. "I'm fine sir, really." He sighed. "No need to be concerned about me."

Silence was cast through the air.

"Harry..." Dumbledore murmured, his hand still clasping the frail teen's shoulder. "I've had the pleasure of teaching you for many years. I know you are not _fine-"_

The old man realized that was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left his mouth. Harry's face turned a darker shade of red, and an air of fury pulsed throughout the small room. He didn't need to scream to get his point across.

"You try to be 'okay' with the people who you know to be dead, being close so to you," Harry said, his voice infused with venom Dumbledore had never heard before, even from Voldemort. The old man took a step back. "I could fix all of the unnecessary deaths, all which were my fault. Sirius would still be alive... But no, I CAN'T BLOODY DO ANYTHING!"

Tears were running down his face again as he screamed, "I'M NO BETTER THAN A MURDERER!" Harry's fist collided with the arm of the chair, and his voice level sprang back down. Personally, Dumbledore preferred the screaming.

"I've had to lay 24/7, never letting my guard down." He whispered harshly, eyes glaring, "And to top it off, Sirius almost died _twice_ while I was here. Twice." A bleak expression filled out Harry's features. "Do you know what it's like seeing one of your only family die before your eyes?" He paused at the rhetorical question. "And right as you're accepting the fact he's dead, effing fate brings you back just to torture you more. To show you, what you could have had if you hadn't been such a gullible idiot!

So excuse me if I don't seem _fine_!"

Dumbledore let out a breath he didn't remember holding. He just stared at the child in front of him, wounded so badly. The headmaster pulled the child into an embrace, and said, "Life, Harry, has been far too cruel to you." Harry nodded through the tears that continued to flow down his cheeks.

They remained there for a few moments before Harry sat back up and wiped away the tear tracks on his face. He felt slightly awkward at the moment, but something just felt... good. Comforting even.

Harry couldn't help think, _Maybe this was what having a parent is like. _

He fell asleep moments later, but he felt he had forgotten something.

Something very important.

* * *

_Harry knew something was wrong. The meadow he had visited so often in his dreams, usually so green and lush, was brown and had the look of a burned grassland._

_He ran toward the tombstone, but froze when he saw a figure standing over the body of himself. The man's snake-like face contorted into one of horror. A gasp escaped his lips as he squatted down to the body's level._

_"Potter?" Voldemort whispered astonished at the sight before him. Then, a dark hiss erupted from chest. "I should have been the one to do this. WHO KILLED THIS BOY?!" Harry flung himself at the ground to hide from the man's wandering eyes._

_The teenager's breathing started going at a faster pace. _Don't see me... _Harry thought hopefully, _Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me!

_And for once, his hopes were taken into account. Voldemort eventually gave up looking around after about ten minutes, and gave a quick wave of his phoenix wand. _

_Other Harry's body rose up into the air with a shudder, and Voldemort strutted toward what looked like the end of the meadow, yelling at the top of his lungs, "DEPRIMO!" And then Apparated with a __**pop!**_

A hopeless scream rang out from Harry's mouth, jolting awake the headmaster that was asleep on the other conjured bed. Dumbledore jumped from the midnight blue bed, running to Harry on the other side of the Room of Requirement.

The sixteen year old was clenching his forehead, shriecking like a banshee. Blood was streaming out of the lightning bolt wound all over Harry's face.

And for once, Dumbledore was lost.

_What do I do?_

* * *

An hour later Harry awoke to a very blurry and frazzled headmaster standing over him. His head pounded inside his skull as he sat up to get his glasses, but as soon as he moved, Dumbledore stopped him.

"Lay back down child, you need your strength." He said gently to his favorite student as he gave him his glasses. "How do you feel?"

Harry blinked slowly, letting his eyes adjust before he croaked out, "Like I got run over by an eighteen wheeler, put in a blender, Crucio'd by ten Voldemorts, and tried to figure out my Potions homework all at once, professor."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly at this as he knew that if anything Harry would be under-exaggerating his pain. He ran his finger near skin by his student's scar, and was startled when Harry jerked back in terror.

"Get away from me!" He blurted out with eyes glazed over, until he realized whom he was speaking to. Recognition clouded over. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled as his face turned scarlet.

Dumbledore looked ashamed of himself. "No Harry, I'm sorry. That was inconsiderate of me. I apologize." A small smile lit up Harry's face, but it faded as a drop of blood ran down his face from the cuts where he clawed himself.

Dumbledore sighed. "How I wish I had some spare phoenix tears- Harry, what's wrong?"

But the Boy Who Lived was frozen like a deer in headlights. He was staring at his arm. It was the one that his bird loved to rest on to talk to him.

Where was Eviyara?

* * *

_**AHH!! Cliffe!! **_

_**Good? Bad? How was the length? Detail? Feelings?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**kirby**_


	13. Chapter 13

She had never left him before.

That's what really scared him.

His beloved familiar had been at his side since the day she appeared to him, never flying away for anything.

She was his anchor. The one that kept him safe in his own personal hell.

She kept him safe from himself.

* * *

Harry tore out of the room without as much as a 'good-bye' to his mentor.

The lamps flickered down the corridor outside the room, giving it a creepy glow. However, Harry paid no mind to that. Instead, he drew his wand, saying, "_Point me Eviyara!_" His wand spun in his palm before stopping to point toward the Entrance Hall.

Fear and adrenaline fueled his full sprint out to the grounds as he followed his compass-like wand through the foliage ridden grounds of Hogwarts. Down past the greenhouses… The lake.. Hagrid's hut… Running past the border of the Forbidden Forest… Melding into one of his animagus forms…

The wolf-Harry thrust his nose in the air, smelling the murky lake water and the fungi scented forest around him. He concentrated simply on the scent of his familiar, and as soon as he found the sharp tang from her ash and roasted marsh mellow scent, Harry bolted out of the forest. The wolf zipped down farther through the grounds until he crashed into the Hogwarts Gates that ended the property. But something like a gate wasn't going to stop him from getting to his greatest friend. Harry set to work. The wolf clawed at the mushy ground, digging a small ditch under the gate, and slid underneath the silver structure with surprising ease to make his way to Hogsmeade.

The only emotions he felt was pure fear and determination. The feeling coursed throughout his very veins and powered his furry limbs to the full extent possible. It was like a wolf parent searching for its cub. He was frantic.

_**THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!**_

Harry's valiant heartbeat filled his ears, filtering out the screams of the civilians as he jumped into the center of the small town. He felt his senses lead him swiftly into an abandoned alley. The black wolf sniffed the air again, and was filled with terror. Something mingled with the ash scent.

It was the rusty, salty tang of fresh blood.

* * *

Dedrick Lanstrouge looked at the dark alley and at the bird in distaste. _Why was it always bird? Couldn't we just bloody eat from a damn pub? _The masked Death Eater thought pompously, _And it's always me that has to cook the stupid birds…_

Dedrick grabbed the blood stained white flapping thing roughly by the neck. He looked into its green doe like eyes, and sneered. "You think you're smarter than me, don't you?" A mad glint in his eyes expanded throughout his entire facial expression and into his voice. "Well, I have new for you, you little birdie. You're about to be our little snack for t-"

"Dude, are you talking to those damn birds again?" Another masked man shouted over the others' conversations. "I swear, I'm dumping you off at the loony bin next time I get."

But Dedrick was unfazed by the other man and continued to murmur creeper-like tones to the beautiful bird in front of him. He grabbed a skewer beside him slowly and raised his shaky hand the bird's long head as it trilled with fright. "One..." He breathed out sadistically, his eyes dancing in the firelight.

"Two." Dedrick growled menacingly.

"THREE!" The Death Eater shoved the thin metal rod down into the bird's skull with a sickening crack. Blood streamed down Dedrick's callused hands, and dripped drop by drop into the inferno below the carcass. He could feel the pop of arteries and vital organs as he journeyed through the bird's insides, and continued to travel all the way down the winged animal until it was bird on a stick time for Dedrick.

He started to lick the blood off of his fingers much like a small child would after eating cheese curls, and sucked on the top of the bird's head as more blood trickled out. Dedrick always loved to suck his enemies dry, even though he was no vampire…

Then his gnarled fingers crept deliciously up to the birds glazed over eyes. They were always so beautiful right after they had been freshly- _**Pop! **_

Dedrick spun the gooey eyeball in his mud and blood encrusted hands. He looked at it like a man might look at his first brand new sports car when he plopped it into his dry mouth. The eye excreted a fluid that greatly resembled a thin pus in between his yellow teeth as he chewed with his mouth open. Dedrick gulped the slobbery mess down, and what was left of the slimy mix slithered down his throat like a live earthworm squirming for air. A deranged look of pure fantasy spread over the man's face.

A startling, insane laugh erupted out of the man's fragile psyche when he placed the bird on the spit to turn, and made the other twelve men around the fire jump. They were about to ask what the heck was wrong with him, when another fellow Death Eater emerged from the other side of the alley and ran toward them.

"Guys!" He yelled enthusiastically, but stopped as he saw Dedrick laughing maniacally at a twisting bird. "U-uhmm…" The young masked teenager stammered in a quieter voice, "D-d-did you find out what's wrong with him yet?"

The group before him laughed in exasperation. One man smiled, and said, "It's Dedrick. There's _**always **_something wrong with him." This Death Eater looked at the bundle in the younger one's hands. "Sweet!" He whooped, "That firebird type-lookin' thing is much better than Dedrick's stupid doves."

There in the young man's trembling hands was Eviyara.

_Yuck… Eyeballs._

_I bet I got some of you! Who here thought it was Eviyara the crazy dude was cooking? Cookies for the people that fess up! :P_

_And who do you think was the Death Eater that caught Eviyara????_

_SO, please review!! _

_Oh, and I'm REALLYREALLYREALLY sorry that I haven't been updating… Very difficult school projects are killin' me here…._

_kirby _


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I would like to apologize to everybody for this horribly late and short chapter... **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know if I have enough stamina to keep this story going... And I need ideas!**

* * *

A thrill of panic swept the adrenaline pumping through Harry to his legs with a jolt. The blood scent he had picked up… He didn't know if it was Eviyara, but if it was- Someone was going to **_pay_**. If anyone had so much plucked one feather from her head, they were going to have to deal with him- In his wolf form to boot.

He forced himself forward, trusting his nose as the scent of ash and blood grew stronger. Blurs of trees, Hogsmeade roads, and small pubs rushed by his vision, although Harry paid no mind to those things. All that the wolf animagus could think of was a blood encrusted phoenix that could have been his best friend. This fear only got worse as the scent suddenly changed direction. Harry spun down a narrow alleyway toward a small light near the end, and the smell of burning flesh added to the blood and ash. He tore down the alley with the panic of a mother looking for her babies, and the fury of a father looking at his child's murderer.

And then he saw it- The camp.

With the stealth of a black cat, Harry crept to the edge of what looked like a Death Eater stakeout and hid behind a box. He had to figure out the best way to do this… Harry took a deep breath and ran possible solutions through his head. He could quietly look for his bird, and get out without a scratch from the pool of Death Eaters… Yeah…

"You know what?" Harry murmured, "Screw it. I'm saving her, now."

The wolf burst from the edge of the camp site, snarling and looking as ferocious as a midnight black wolf can look. Harry jumped onto the first Death Eater in range, and knocked the idiot to the ground, snapping the man's wand in the process. The follower gave the wolf a deer in headlights look, and promptly fainted on the spot.

Unfortunatly, this managed to alert all the others of the fierce wolf's presence. Reducto and Diffindo hexes flew his way, but Harry paid no mind to the screaming Dark Lord servants. Darker curses flew his way also, and that was the last straw. Harry spun around, wand in hand as he turned back to his human self.

He lit a _Protego _out of his wand, and shot his own curses out in rapid succession. "_Impediamenta! Expelliarmus! Diffindo! Reducto! Stupefy! Sectumsempra! Reducto! Expelliarmus! Impediamenta! "_

And when he looked up again, no one was left standing. Several hooded figures were moaning on the floor, but most were unconscious or some were burning in the fire that they had fallen on.

"_Point me Eviyara!" _His wand spun and stopped and pointed to his right at a smaller Death Eater that had blacked out. Harry rolled the Death Eater over and gasped when he saw the frail phoenix grasped in his hand.

"No…!" Harry let out a breathless whisper of pure fear.

Eviyara's once dainty white feathers had become utterly stained with savage red blood, and across her thin face were three intense slashes that had penetrated all the way to her skull. Her blood had run out of these slashes as the red life giving goo covered her along with her captor, whom Harry promptly bashed into the ground.

Also, it looked like someone had snatched her right from the sky from the rope burn marks across her mid-section and on her -now broken- wings.

As Harry inspected her hastily, looking over Ev's injuries, he noticed something that sent a sigh of relief passing through him. She was breathing! A swift, "Thank God" was whispered from Harry.

He murmured a quick bone mending spell and while he worked, Harry failed to notice a rapid slow of his friend's breathing and heart rate… He didn't even notice when her heart completely froze… And when her breath stopped, her was still mending her broken wings… Didn't notice at all…

Harry was too focused on healing his companion, and the mantra he repeated in his head. (Have to save her, have to save her, have to save her.) But when the child finally turned to pick her up…

"All right Ev," Harry whispered in an attempt to calm her and keep her from hearing his voice shake, "let's head back up to the castle. We can find the Magical Creatures teacher and-"

He stopped… He realized… And he- He- He… Had he lost her?

"Eviyara!" He yelled as he looked at her non-rising chest, "Please, Ev! Wake up!"

…Nothing… No mental response, no movement…

Boiling hot tears streamed down his face as he shook her. Desperation filled his being. "Please! Don't leave me!" But as Harry checked for a pulse-

But her valiant heart had all ready slowed to a complete stop.

He felt no heart beat… Nothing.

"NO!"

Absolutely NOTHING.

He cradled her broken body in the crook of his arm and sobbed... And sobbed… And cried as he rocked his closest friend like he would a baby…

"EVIYARA! I'M SORRY!" He screamed to the heavens… Hoping she would come back…

_FWOOSH!_

Suddenly the dead phoenix's body erupted in a fiery inferno, burning Harry's arms in the process. But the shocked wizard didn't move a muscle as a bright, blinding light exploded into Harry's vision.

And then….

_"…Harry…?"_ A delicate trill swam past the teenager's ear, and he felt his entire body have the feeling of being filled up with helium like a balloon.

Eviyara was alive.


End file.
